Unexpected Expectations
by EmD23
Summary: MOCKFIC  Takeru and Hikari are going out. How will Daisuke react?


Miyako Inoue blinked. Then, to make sure, she blinked again.

"You're taking this pretty well," she finally said.

Daisuke Motomiya shrugged. "Well, there's not much left I can do, right?"

Miyako bit her lip, and then nodded. "Right."

Daisuke looked at her oddly. "What exactly is wrong with you?"

Iori Hida, who was sitting next to Miyako, answered for her. "She thought you'd have a stronger reaction."

Daisuke scratched his head. "What do you mean?"

Ken Ichijouji, his seat to Daisuke's, trained an amused gaze on Miyako from across the table and replied, "I think, Dai, that she was expecting more from you after you found out Takeru and Hikari were going out."

Daisuke blinked. "Oh."

Miyako slumped in her chair. When Takeru Takashi and Hikari Yagami had made their relationship public two days ago, she had noticed Daisuke slink out of the room, looking dejected. A concerned Ken had followed him out, and that had been the end of that. The next day, Hikari had asked Miyako how Daisuke had taken the news and after informing her of what she'd seen, a worried Hikari had asked Miyako to check on him.

When meeting him, however, Miyako noticed that Daisuke looked normal, if a bit subdued.

"Well," Daisuke said, "I certainly wasn't happy. Pretty sad, actually. But hey, what else can I do?"

Miyako leaned forward. "So you're not bothered by it?"

Daisuke gave her a look. "Of course I'm bothered, Miyako. The girl I've been crushing on for years got together with my friend and rival."

Miyako flushed. "Right," she said.

Daisuke went on. "But like I said, it's her choice. Granted, I haven't given up on her. Eventually, she'll see I'm a much better catch than Gilligan. I mean, I'm me." He finished his sentence and tossed her a grin. "Besides, I talked to Takeru. He wanted to see how I was holding up."

"That's nice of him" Iori commented.

"Takeru's a good guy," Daisuke said. "Ugly though," he added jokingly.

Miyako gave him a searching look before finally smiling. "I'm glad you're fine."

Daisuke let out a bark of laughter. "What were you expecting? That I'd go home and slit my wrists? That I'd avoid everyone? Or that I'd try to break them up? Come on, I hold the Crest of Friendship you know."

"Perhaps she thought you'd begin to hate us all and make a huge scene in front of everyone when confronting Hikari," Ken added in amusement.

Iori cracked a rare smile. "Perhaps you'll move out of the country from the heartbreak. America, probably, I've heard it's nice."

Daisuke snorted. "And then my heartbreak will cause me to be easily manipulated by an evil Digimon that says Hikari and Takeru have always been out to get me."

Miyako was sporting a magnificent shade of red on her face as the three continued to amuse themselves with increasingly ridiculous scenarios.

"Anyway," Daisuke said to her, "Hikari and Takeru seemed to be of the same mindset as you. Hikari called me to hang out with her, probably to see I'm still alive and myself." His eyes softened. "I appreciate the fact you and the others care, Miyako, and I promise, I won't do anything stupid."

Daisuke downed the rest of his drink and stood up from the table, leaving his share of the bill and dangling his car keys from one finger. "Hikari's expecting me soon. I'll see you guys later."

He exited the shop.

Miyako tore her gaze away from him and found Iori and Ken staring at her, both with knowing smiles on their faces.

"Satisified?" Ken asked, smirking.

"Oh, shut up," she snapped, scarlet.

* * *

A/N: A little mock fic. A lot of Daikari stories seem to follow the same plotline. Daisuke catches Hikari with Takeru/some other guy and either attempts suicide, becomes evil, becomes a recluse and talks to no one for years, or leaves the country. All of which sound ridiculously out-of-character for him.

And I'm aware that there are some people that take these drastic measures due to heartbreak. I'm not making light of the situation or trying to offend anyone, as I know someone who did one of the above mentioned, but in Daisuke's particular case it just seems far-fetched.

And well, I used to be a fan of stories like these too lol

Please leave a review! Any and all messages are appreciated.


End file.
